Drarry Headcannons
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: A list of all Drarry (Draco/Harry) Headcannons that I have written. These are just short blips. Sometimes they link together some, other times not. All Drarry I write on request will be posted here in a nice and tidy spot.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was having a bad day. First Granger did better than him in potions. Then Longbottom blew up a cauldron causing him to be late to his next class. Then someone had had completely failed the assigned task in Defense Against The Dark Arts, which somehow resulted him being bit in the rear. How this happened he was unsure, but it was not a dignified day for him. He stalked down the halls avoiding going to the Great Hall. That was the last thing he needed right now after a day as bad as his was. He was almost to the hallway he needed to get to take the back way to the dungeons when he ran straight first in a solid object and fell down.

He scowled before looking up, "Great. Potter. Like my day isn't bad enough let's just have me run into the boy I hate." He snarled out getting up.

Harry looked at him confused and annoyed, "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much? I have never done anything to you. You bully me and do everything to be mean to me but I haven't done anything to deserve it. You were going down the hall fast not looking and ran into me, I didn't do anything." He said aggrivated.

"You know what I hate about you? I hate that my hate causes you to be on my mind constantly with your annoying habits. I hate that you have an annoying friend that shows me up all the time. I hate that you are friends with Weasley who lack all class. I hate that you have so few expectations to live up to. I hate that you never get in trouble. I hate that the world revolves around. You know what I really hate about you Potter? What makes me fight for all I am worth?" Draco said seething in his face in anger.

Harry leaned back slightly, "No?" He said hesitantly.

"I hate that no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard I fight, I just can't hate you. What I hate the most is that I can't hate you." He yelled in frustration.

Harry stared for a moment before a short laugh burst forth, "I hate that I can't hate you either." He said with a small smile. Draco stopped his seething and glared at him.

"You are not supposed to agree with me Potter!" He spat out.

Harry laughed, "If it isn't from hate that makes me consume your thoughts, what is it?" He asked with a grin.

Draco glared at him before closing their distance quickly and kissing him harshly. "There is two emotions that cause someone to consume another's thoughts. Hate and Love. I don't hate you." Draco said in an emotion fueled rush.

"I don't hate you either." Harry said before kissing Draco again. They never did get around to saying the L-Word until much later in life, though saying 'I don't hate you' became very common.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked over at his husband, the one and only Harry Potter. They were waiting for their child to be born from a pureblood surrogate. Draco would be the genetic parent purely for making sure the child would get the family fortune. They waited silently waiting until they heard the sweetest sound, a cry piercing the air as their son was brought into the world.

They waited anxiously until their little bundle was brought to them swaddled in a green blanket. Draco cradled his new born son in his arms as Harry wrapped his arms around them both happily. They had a family, they were complete. "Hey there little one, you are going to be named after my Godfather. He kept me from doing something very bad." Draco whispered to his blonde haired bundle.

Harry lent down and kissed his sons baby down head, "He died a hero and was a great man that was beyond brilliant. We love you Severus James Malfoy." Harry whispered. Harry and Draco chuckled at the name slightly, they were pretty sure that wherever those two were they were likely glaring daggers over the child's name. It brought them great pleasure. They were just happy though they now had a family to call their own against all odds.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was excited. It was the first time he got to celebrate Christmas with his boyfriend, the man he did not hate(Love was the real world but they typically chose to just say 'I don't hate you.'). They had an odd relationship, close and passionate and sometimes tender...on the other hand it was joking and playful insults that border-lined on harsh.

He had a plan, a gift that was cruel and funny and cute at the same time. He put his gift in the box and rushed down to give it to Draco. Draco looked at the box questioning before taking it, "Odd weight." He stated before slowly opening it and scowling at the gift inside.

He reached in and pulled out his present. A ferret. A white ferret. "Don't you like it?" Harry said with a cocky grin.

"You...are an ass." Draco said glaring before lifting it up to look at it. "Does it have a name?" He said with a slight sneer.

"Nah, thought you would like to name it." Harry said trying to lesson the slight jab by hugging him.

"Hm...Orion the Ferret." He said with a nod before giving Harry a one armed hug.

"You are an ass but you are MY ass." Draco said with a smile.

Harry opened his own gift, a broom with a fake arm attached to the end, "That way you don't have to use up the meager skills you have when trying to catch a snitch." Draco said with a mocking grin.

"Yeah, you are my ass as well, jerk." Harry said with a laugh. It quickly became tradition that no gift given by the other on holidays was ever meant in a loving fashion. Truly 'I don't hate you' fit them best.


End file.
